


You Blossom, I Blossom

by raiykei



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, its just cute fluff, other ateez members as background characters, two gays laying in bed bc theyre gay and celebrating their anniversary, yunho is a literal piece of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiykei/pseuds/raiykei
Summary: Jeong Yunho is a literal piece of art, etched into the finest crevices of Mingi's soul, and when the anniversary of their dating rolls around he can only think of one way to express the emotions that cause him to choke every time he looks at Yunho.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	You Blossom, I Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fixatedonthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixatedonthesun/gifts).

> A little Yungi drabble for Tofu to celebrate an end to exams!! And half a one sided challenge to write something with fluff as the main focus. I think I managed to make it work.

It wasn't the grandest gesture he could think of. 

It did little to compare to the way the world brightened every time Mingi smiled, or the way his chest swelled and a grin cracked across his own face with every laugh that left the other. That wasn't even beginning to bring up the fact that every time Mingi turned his attention onto him, smile turning soft, eyes nothing short of a universe of stars, Yunho felt himself falling in love a little more, felt Mingi's hands caressing his heart a little more. 

It didn't help that every time Yunho approached the counter of the cafe Mingi worked at, the red head would lean forward, one brow raised as a smirk tugged at his lips, voice purposely dropping a couple of pitches as he let loose the most obnoxious coffee related pick up lines. No matter how long it had been, how many of the terrible lines he had heard, they never failed to make Yunho smile, gaze just as soft, smile just as wide.

Mingi deserved nothing but the finest of things. The biggest displays of love that Yunho could possibly spend time and money on. The richest foods, the finest clothes, anything his too large heart could want. 

But Yunho had learned early on that Mingi wasn't interested in those sorts of gestures. He didn't need them to go out to eat at the fanciest restaurant, or need the most fashionable of clothes. He was fine with the little restaurant down the street, or take out from his favorite hole in the wall while they set up a movie night in the living room. Mingi didn't need or want anything grand, and it made Yunho want to give him everything he could have asked for and more. Gifts that couldn't hold a candle to the ways Mingi bettered his life simply by existing in the same space as him.

For Mingi's sake he toned it down, finding smaller ways to show his appreciation, more mundane things they could do to spend time together. Getting the latest gaming system and games was easy to pass off for the both of them, especially when he spent most of the night grinding to finish levels that had no right being as tough as they were. Or buying a shirt or jacket he only wore for a few times, knowing Mingi would steal from his side of the closet, and leaving the question of where it went from leaving his lips, content and prideful seeing his clothes on his boyfriend.

It was why, instead of planning an all day adventure, making reservations at his favorite place and getting dressed to the nines, Yunho had decided to meet Mingi at work, returning the smile thrown his way, leaning on his side of the counter in an effort to mirror Mingi. "If I didn't know any better, Mr. Song, I'd say you were flirting with me."

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

"Oh really? What's he like, to have captured your heart?"

"Cheesy." They were both grinning, the all but empty cafe giving them a chance to talk, much to the dismay of the other employees, Hongjoong smacking Mingi on the side as he passed on his way to the stock room. "But he's the kindest person I've ever met."

"Do you think he'd mind if I asked you to get dinner with me?"

"Dunno, you'd have to ask him."

"Well," Yunho started, leaning a little closer, lips close to brushing against Mingi's, "your boyfriend thinks you should join him for anniversary dinner."

Mingi closed what little distance remained between them, emphasizing his words with little pecks on the lips. "Is," peck "that," peck "so?" This time his lips lingered for a second longer, broken only when Wooyoung screeched from the other side of the bar with a loud, "we're work here, too!" His head dropped with a sigh, glancing up at Yunho with a roll of his eyes at his coworkers antics, the moment broken. "I'll make your usual."

It doesn't take long to get the drink made, Yunho sitting at a little table off to the side, watching the few stranglers that slunk in for a last minute drink before the cafe closed, and the employees as they teetered about getting things closed for the night. Other than exchanging some looks- most of them funny faces of some variety- Mingi played the part of the dutiful employee well, taking to his tasks while whining and causing mischief in a way only Mingi could. It was always an endearing sight, especially the way his face lit up when Hongjoong told him he could leave a little early, not nearly the hardened supervisor he would claim to be, everyone else giving teasing wolf whistles and teases.

Mingi pulled his way out of his uniform, shrugging into his jacket- one of Yunho's jackets that he had stolen months ago with no intent to give back- the quickest Yunho had ever seen, an amused hum on his lips as he offered his arm to his boyfriend. "Ready?"

"Should I be concerned?"

"Depends. How do you feel about barbecue?" All he could do was laugh at the suspicious look Mingi threw at him, tugging him close enough for their sides to press together, fingers twining together. "Don't worry. It's nothing over the top."

And, indeed, it wasn't. After turning down a couple streets, taking in the steadily familiar sights, Mingi relaxed, giving Yunho's hand a squeeze the same time he threw him a knowing look. "Sap. I can't believe you're taking me to the first barbecue place we went to."

"I can't believe you remember the first place we went to!" There was no mistaking the blush that crawled its way across his cheeks, spreading all the way to his ears as Mingi turned away, muttering something under his breath. Yunho leaned closer, resting his chin on Mingi's shoulder. "Didn't catch that? What?"

Mingi huffed, quickening his pace until he was gently tugging Yunho along behind him. Yunho didn't need an answer to know what brought on Mingi's sudden embarrassment. They had known each other long enough to catch onto the unspoken questions and answers. Like Mingi's embarrassment over being called out for remembering the first place Yunho had treated him to lunch all those years ago. He grinned, picking up his pace until he was next to Mingi again.

Dinner was spent catching up on each other's days, Yunho listening intently as Mingi rambled on about problem customers or weird orders, eventually delving into coworker shenanigans. Yunho answered with his own stories, the choreography he was working on, the little kids in his class and their stories and antics. It soon switched to reminiscing, bringing up old dates and adventures, teasing each other over ridiculous shit they had done in the past. From Mingi's confession- "I can't believe you took three months to plan how you were going to confess, _and_ you got the entire hockey team involved"- to Yunho dressing up in his best suit and tie when Mingi invited him over for dinner to meet his family- "I think my mom was ready to adopt you then and there regardless of how our relationship turned out".

They stayed longer than they should have, spending more time talking than they did eating. It was too easy to fall into their own world, lost in a space where no one but them existed. It was fun, it was _relaxing_, to get to spend time just him and Mingi, talking without a care in the world, finding topics ranging from anything and everything, whatever came to mind.

"Ready?" Yunho asked when staying at the restaurant no longer seemed the best course of action.

"Yeah." 

The walk back to their apartment was quiet, hands linked together, quiet smiles and laughs between them. Time and streets passed too quickly, and yet not quickly at all. The only concerning thing was the closer they got to home the more nervous Mingi seemed to get, glancing at his phone more and more, fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"About?"

"How much I love you."

He gave their linked hands a squeeze, stealing glances at Mingi the rest of the walk home. Whatever was causing the red head to remain quiet created a ball in the pit of his stomach, rolling and gaining strength and size with each step and unspoken word. Normally Mingi was open with his feelings, speaking what he needed or what was on his mind as clearly as he could. When he remained quiet was when Yunho knew it was more serious than Mingi cared to admit.

Getting home didn't make things any better. Instead, Mingi's nerves only seemed to grow worse, making him pause in the door to their bed room, fidgeting with his hands. Yunho was halfway to his dresser, thoughts already on his pajamas and a comfortable movie night, when he realized Mingi hadn't stepped any farther in.

"You okay?"

"Take your shirt off."

"I- What?"

"Your shirt." Mingi refused to look at him, finding a spot off to the side suddenly so very interesting. "Take it off. And lay down."

"Does this have to do with my gift?" All it took was a shaky nod for Yunho to comply, easily slipping his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor as he sunk onto the side of the bed. It wasn't as if they had never seen each other naked before, so that couldn't have been the source of Mingi's sudden nervousness. Yunho leaned back on his elbows, attention focused solely on his boyfriend, the beginnings of a frown tugging at the corners of his lips despite his curiosity. "Mingi-"

"Roll over. On your stomach. And move to the middle of the bed."

There was a moment of hesitation where he searched Mingi for any of his usual tells before giving a soft but stern, "no". Mingi's attention finally snapped up at him, anxiety momentarily replaced by shock. "Not until you tell me what's going on. You look like you're ready to bolt." Yunho sat up, reaching out for the other. The red head stayed rooted to his spot for a second before slinking forward into the embrace, Yunho's arms wrapping around his waist, chin resting on his stomach. Mingi's arms looped loosely around his neck. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to screw this up." His voice was quiet, small, so unlike the usual confidence he held.

Yunho gave Mingi's waist a squeeze. "Screw what up?"

"Your gift."

"You won't."

"You don't know what it is."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No." There was a tone to the singular word, the barest hint of a smile crawling across his lips, that told Yunho things were going to be alright.

He let out a huff of a laugh, removing his arms from around Mingi and scooting farther back onto the bed. "Fine, but it better be worth it!" Yunho didn't miss the way Mingi's smile softened before he was rolling onto his stomach, chin resting on folded arms.

There was a rustling from somewhere in the room, a weight added to the bed, shifting until Mingi straddled his hips and sat on his ass. The only warning he got was a quiet, "let me know if it's too much," before something _cold_ touched the skin of his back. He jerked, twisting to the side and letting out a loud hiss, Mingi giving him a small noise of complaint in the process, a hand pressing on Yunho's shoulder to keep him from moving any farther. "Too much?"

"You didn't say it would be _cold_!" The words were more whine than anything else, large puppy dog eyes and a pout half turning on Mingi. He didn't miss the way _something_ was hid behind Mingi's back, pout turning suspicious with a simple drop of his brows.

Yunho got one raised brow in response. "What?"

"What dastardly deed do you have cooked up, Song Mingi?"

Mingi rolled his eyes, giving Yunho's shoulder a small slap and pressing down to get Yunho back against the mattress. "Stop being dramatic."

"Stop putting cold shit on my bare back."

"At least it wasn't a can from the fridge."

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"Then stop moving." Though the pressure on his shoulder was light, Yunho gave a big dramatic huff, throwing himself back against the sheets, shifting slightly to a more comfortable position. Mingi was at least respectful enough to ask, "Ready?" and waited for a nod before pressing whatever-it-was against his back again. He sucked in a breath against the sharp chill, more prepared for it this time as whatever Mingi was working with dragged across his skin. 

Temperature aside, it was too easy to get lost in the sensation, eyes closing as he focused on how Mingi moved, twisting a little this way, bending a little that way, taking his time in a way that had Yunho able to imagine his tongue poking out from between his teeth in concentration. Mingi didn't fall into a set rhythm, constantly starting and stopping, taking his time with his gift. Yunho didn't mind. He was comfortable stretched out on the bed, even if the smell of paint was slowly taking over the space.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Mingi's plan was. With the soft feeling of the brush on his back and the smell that was assaulting his nose, Yunho could piece two and two together. He kept quiet, though, letting Mingi have his moment.

And if he fell asleep to the feeling of the brush dragging against his skin and legs warm from where Mingi perched, well, that was between him and his boyfriend.

He wasn't sure how long he slept for, blinking blearily into existence with his legs free of Mingi's weight, and his back colder than he remembered. Yunho gave a whine, curling in on himself in a search for warmth before he lifted himself onto his hands. With no Mingi to be found within their bedroom he had to haul himself from the bed, staggering his way to the living room. Yunho flopped against Mingi on the couch, his whine growing louder as his arms wormed their way around Mingi's waist.

All he got in response was a phone shoved in his face and his boyfriend not looking at him, once again his ears and neck red with embarrassment. Yunho took the phone, blinking down at the picture on the screen. Gentle fingers hovered over it, mouth dropping open as he took in the details. 

Flowers curled around his skin, a sea of warm colors accented by greens of leaves and stems. He could pick out a couple of the flowers from his dive into flower language months ago, a brief hobby that hadn't gone much of anywhere other than annoying his friends with a couple of stems and poor jokes. Mingi had clearly paid more attention than Yunho gave him credit for, or did a lot of research leading up to his stunt. Flowers with meaning of love, adoration, flowers he had gifted Mingi before, all intricately woven across his skin.

He twisted, trying to look over his shoulder at the bouquet blossoming on his back, the whine making a return. Yunho abruptly stood, dragging Mingi with him in a dash to the bathroom, trying to use the mirror to see better. Seeing it on his skin in the light of their bathroom was a difference experience, and the fact that he couldn't get a better view had him throwing a pout over his other shoulder.

Mingi's smile was too soft, face gentle as he watched from the doorway. "I sent Jongho the files. He's going to touch them up and get a print for us. You... really threw me off with dinner. I was going to have San help me with a bouquet, but with dinner I didn't have time to stop at the shop." He moved closer, settling his hands on Yunho's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "You must've been exhausted. You didn't flinch when I signed it."

"Signed it?"

"Yeah. You're supposed to leave a mark on artwork, right?" And, oh, that smug look Mingi was giving should have spoken volumes, but Yunho still found himself searching the picture again for the familiar scribble of Mingi's name somewhere in one of the corners. "Here," he pointed out, finger hovering over a dark spot Yunho had originally mistaken to be paint the same time he pinched the same spot on Yunho's back.

He couldn't stop the small yelp, glaring even has his attention dropped back to the display on the screen, to Mingi, and then twisting with wide eyes to try to see the spot. 

"I can't believe you _signed my back_ using a _hickey!_"!

And if Mingi's loud cackle was choked off by Yunho pulling him in for a kiss, well, that was between him and his boyfriend.


End file.
